


【翻译】裙带关系 Nepotism

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tissues?, even a fearless commander is human too, future setting, grace loves dani, overview fic, people are jealous, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 一个关于反叛军如何看待拉莫斯指挥官和格蕾丝之间关系的故事。设定在格蕾丝回去之前。
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【翻译】裙带关系 Nepotism

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [SocialDisease609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609). Log in to view. 



每个人最喜欢拉莫斯指挥官的地方就是她总是和他们在一起，流血流汗，被流弹弄得伤痕累累，暴露在有毒气体中，一头扎进战场，向他们表明她愿意为他们和他们的未来而冒生命危险。它创造了鼓动人心的尊重。他们愿意为那些也愿意为自己而死的人而死。

无论每一次升级后机器进化成怎样的威胁，她都不害怕这些恶魔般的机器。

**我们必须继续前进。我们必须继续前行。他们什么都不是。我们会赢的。是我们创造的它们。我们可以杀了它们。**

总是 **我们** ，反叛军们很喜欢这样。有丹妮·拉莫斯指挥官在，一切皆有可能。

然而，在过去几年中，一些战士感到在指挥官眼里，他们正在降级。他们不再是她 **唯一** 珍视的所有。

历史上所有伟大的军队都有属于它们的英雄，那些坐在将军或国王桌边的人，所以如果拉莫斯指挥官提拔一两个士兵升职并在作战桌边获得一个座位是合情合理的，但是格蕾丝……她没有赢得她的位置。至少，这是许多人在他们之间私下里嫉妒地议论的。

很多人都知道这段历史：当拉莫斯指挥官还只是丹妮·拉莫斯时，格蕾丝就在那里，但她们之前就已经熟识的事实，并不能确认在他们心中这两个女人是什么关系。

一开始是嫉妒的谣言，诉诸于有害的方法来打击他们的士气，说二等兵格蕾丝·麦迪逊为了升职而做特别任务跪着工作。他们还说她在战斗中的表现被夸大了，说她只不过是一个低于平均水准的士兵，平均每三次战斗才杀死一个终结者。她只是善于浪费子弹。

显然这不是真的：格蕾丝在战斗中发挥了自己的作用，尽心尽力地为战争做出贡献。她枪法的精准和杀敌数足以使她光明正大地被提拔。尽管如此，这仍然不能成为拉莫斯指挥官在军事行动期间比任何人对她的注视时间更长的借口。也不是她的目光是怎么爬上她身体的原因。

格蕾丝不在乎别人怎么说她，但是她的确被激怒了，因为人们竟然敢说丹妮的坏话。为了捍卫丹妮的荣誉，她与人发生了几次争吵。她因为挑起争端而受到了惩罚，格蕾丝对她的反对者们更是怒气冲冲，受到更多行政处罚的时候大声嚷嚷着他们竟然相信她是裙带关系的受益者，这是多么荒谬。

当然，没有人愿意关注那个。这不符合他们的想法。尤其是当指挥官开始把格蕾丝长时间留在锁着门的办公室里的时候。尤其是当格蕾丝最终走出来，紧紧地关上身后的门，脸上露出了明显的带着喘息的快乐的时候。关于某人的证据显然令人满意。

尤其是丹妮出去执行长达一个月的任务，有那么一个瞬间忘记了他们在哪里，并且在日落后长长地吻了格蕾丝一次的时候。

尤其是格蕾丝开始跟着指挥官参加所有指挥官执行的任务的时候。

他们一起部署行动，一起吃饭，如果在正确的时候，战士们敢肯定她们一定在睡在一起。

典型。恶心。

这是士兵们用来形容格蕾丝的一些词汇。他们都知道丹妮是人类，所以如果他们觉得指挥官不会坠入爱河那就太可笑了……但是为什么不能是和另一个军官呢？ 为什么一定是是刻板印象中的低级军官高攀高级军官的呢？ 为什么格蕾丝认为利用他们的指挥官为自己谋取私利是可以的? ！

但戏谑和谣言在成 **真** 的时候停下了。

当格蕾丝喊出这样的话：“我志愿！”的时候，就一点都不好笑也不有趣了。

她一恢复意识就疯狂地重复着，全身血淋淋，脏兮兮的，而此时指挥官还在沉睡之中，安静地躺在担架上，她的身体在竭尽全力保证她活下去。

从未有人志愿成为增强人类。如果你看得到人类内心深处的答案的话，没有人真的想。这个要求太多了。一个单程旅行回到过去，一个五五开的机会拯救他们在她还是普通人无法在战争中有用的指挥官……离开他们所爱的一切？可耻的是，每个人都意识到他们并没有 **那么** 爱拉莫斯指挥官。但格蕾丝做到了。他们现在可以看到了。这一切都不仅仅是一种提升她的地位或者比在步兵团里更安全的战略。那是因为她 **真的爱她** 。她身体所接受的可怕手术就证明了这一点。

在格蕾丝准备离开的那一天，宇宙见证了每个士兵的羞愧。指挥官恢复得很好，但还是不适合上战场，所以她在办公室尽力而为。格蕾丝走了进去，像往常一样锁上了门。

以前，士兵们常常把耳朵贴在门上，非常不成熟地想偷听她们的呻吟和爱情宣言，结果只是进一步助长了她们的谣言，但现在，每个人都带着悲恸离开了。

他们只能听到哭声。

他们的指挥官在哭泣，可以听到格蕾丝试图温柔地安抚她。低声细语的安慰。

任何人都无法将这段记忆从脑海中抹去。

在听到他们的指挥官时不时地低声啜泣，被怀疑是绝望的吻封缄后，没有人能将这段记忆从脑海中抹去：

**回来。想办法回到我身边。求你了。格蕾丝，求求你。答应我你会找到办法的！** **求你了，别走！** **格蕾丝，格蕾丝，不。求你，** **格蕾丝，** **我做不到！** **我爱你！** **请回到我身边！**

格蕾丝付出了没有人相信她能够做到的牺牲，他们花了太多时间相信她是他们想象的那种人，但是他们不能，因为她就是这样的人。格雷斯在作战桌边赢得了一席之地，但现在她再也不会坐上去了。

格雷斯离开后，指挥官似乎动力十足，没有崩溃——她的哭泣完全消失了。但是每个人都更清楚。他们看到她眼睛深处的空洞，映出她破碎的心。但是指挥官也抓住了某个东西……某个能支撑住她的东西。

是希望。希望格蕾丝现在随时会再次出现。如果那是可能的话，就是这样。但是对于丹妮·拉莫斯指挥官来说，一切似乎皆有可能。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：和我一起哭！


End file.
